1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode sequentially formed on the first electrode. Holes injected from the first electrode are transported to the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons injected from the second electrode are transported to the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and electrons, recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop (relax) from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.